Harry PotterOverlord drabbles, AUs, One-shots, and What-Ifs
by dEBB987
Summary: A collection of stories revolving around MOD!Harry and Overlord characters. Index on the first page along with a brief summary of each story.
1. Index

Hi everyone! dEBB987 here with even more plot-bunnies that take away my sleep unless I write them down, the little bastards. However, I don't want to start even more stories until I finish the two I'm currently writing, so I thought one-shots and/or snippets may work to let me sleep and concentrate on the other 2 stories continuation~

These are the ideas I have, so I'll leave the index here and modify the order as needed, since I'll be slowly adding the chapters every now and then.

Well then, wish ya' a happy reading!

* * *

 **Index**

 **01 New World** : AU – Where Yggdrasil is another world instead of a videogame, even if it still had elements that made it game-like. MOD!Harry arrived to it the same way he always did when changing worlds, but the restrictions don't apply. For example, Harry can equip his armor without losing his magic, no need to apply [Perfect Warrior].

 **02 Nazarick Kings** : What if— Where Momonga stayed along with Harry until midnight, only to discover it was not the end of the game. Quite the contrary, it seemed to be a new beginning for the both of them, so how was Harry adapting so fast and easily?

 **03 Point of View** : One-shot — "There he goes again, disregarding stupidly his own safety for the sake of some random stranger. He really should just die already— _fuck that was close!_ " Harry's life in Overlord's world as recounted by Death, who really doesn't have much talent to narrate things.

Based on the Prompt "The story's protagonist is the nicest person imaginable. The story's narrator hates him with a seething passion."

 **04 Dream Eater** : AU — So this is what it felt like, for his mind to be invaded by a demon. Harry had to recognize it; the female creature was at least strong enough to bypass his first layer of defense. A formidable foe—

"What is this place? No, wait, I'm the one that directs the dreams... but I didn't do this? Did I do something wrong? Agh, I can't exactly check the manual right now, what should I do?!"

... she had never done this before, had she?

A story about a young Albedo that is beginning to practice her powers, she just chose poorly her first victim.

 **05: Collector** : AU — Albedo and Shalltear have a hobby: collecting human souls as part of a trading card game, dueling with decks made from them. The centuries grow on them, and to better pass the time they begin to take it quite seriously.

Albedo liked to take the corrupted souls, since she enjoyed to watch as they slowly transformed into demons. Shalltear on the other hand liked to take innocent souls, the more pure the better, since she liked to be the one corrupting them.

In the ever-shaping game, it was just Harry's luck that he seemed to just become a very sought-out staple, a perfect neutral that was neither too good nor too evil, but that still managed to catch their interest. There was just _something_ about him...

 **06 Another End** : One-shot — It had come to this again.

Harry was experiencing the heat death of the universe, of the one that had contained the worlds of Yggdrassil. He closed his eyes, expecting the end to arrive for him as well, waiting for the new beginning in a whole new universe that would start _immediately_ after—

Harry jolted instinctively as a sound interrupted his detached musings, it was... terribly similar to one of those things that threw out confetti?

Harry frowned in confusion; had he imagined that?

But then a song started to play, blasting music of someone that had just began to throw a party and wanted all the neighbors to know it, but it didn't last long as it halted with a record scratch.

"Wait... one's still here?" a bewildered voice that sounded just as confused as Harry currently felt resounded around him, coming from everywhere and anywhere at the same time.

Harry inherently felt something, a presence, a life that somehow managed to be both, God-like and awfully normal.

A story of how Harry meets the ones that created Yggdrasil game.


	2. Chapter 1 New World

AU – Where Yggdrasil is another world instead of a videogame, even if it still had elements that made it game-like. MOD!Harry arrived to it the same way he always did when changing worlds, but the restrictions don't apply. For example, Harry can equip his armor without losing his magic, no need to apply [Perfect Warrior].

Rating: T just to be sure.

Warnings: May be a bit confusing if you're not familiar with my other stories, although I did try to make it general. Please let me know if anything is confusing for you new-readers.

* * *

 **New World**

Harry sighed in disappointment, moving his blade harshly as if it were a whip, blood splattering the scorched earth at his feet.

He had just slaughtered a dragon that was attacking a small city. Harry had just been passing by when he had seen the attack, the smoke rising from it and the huge size of the creature made for quite an obvious telltale, visible even from far away. He considered ignoring the situation since it really was none of his business… but he had felt tempted to fight, thinking this time it may be worth the effort.

Perhaps this time, he would actually be forced to let go of his warrior disguise and fight as a wizard. That was the hope that had taken a firm hold of his mind as he decided to deviate from his original path and go into the city.

Needless to say, Harry had been wrong. While the dragon had been strong, maybe something around Level 90, it was terribly _untrained_. The winged reptile could only use its massive physical strength and breathe fire, use spells up to the 7th tier... and that was it.

It was obvious for him that the dragon hadn't needed to learn anything else to survive, or to kill those beneath it. There had been no need to get stronger, so the creature grew confident and neglected its own training.

A fatal mistake.

His only comfort was that at least the body of a dragon was useful to create other powerful magical items, such as making medicine with its blood, creating Golems with the bones, among other sea of possibilities. Harry's effort in killing it was not in vain, and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

Placing a strong Notice-me-not charm around the immediate area, he concealed the dead body of the reptile with a layer of magic, before placing a portkey over it that would take it back to Harry's current residence.

Once that was done, he finally turned around to evaluate the destruction the creature had caused. Buildings had crumbled to pieces; the earth had been scorched beyond salvation, and there was the unmistakable smell of death and burned meat in the air, along with the remaining smoke caused by the trees and other plants that were still burning due to the ember.

At least in Harry's immediate surroundings, there seemed to be no survivors. He knew better than to trust his sight however, so he activated a spell to search for anyone that still had life force, in this world known as "Health points" or HP.

This world was terribly similar to a videogame; Harry would be the first to admit. It was entertaining however, so he hadn't minded staying here for this life, walking around the world and "playing" as he gained new, useful items to add to the collection of magical objects he kept in the bag hanging around his neck. It had a collection of potions and objects from past worlds as well, but the ones he found in this world were always fascinating, _stronger_ than most he had previously seen before.

Considering for how long he had lived, that was certainly something.

More than the power held by the items of this world however, Harry rather liked the fact that there were creatures with long lifespans. He was currently staying in the territory of dark elves, having done so for the last century, and was rather glad that he wouldn't watch them die for the next couple of millennia, at least if they died naturally by old age.

His musings were interrupted by a sign of life, glowing like a campfire in his magically altered vision. There was something trapped underneath a pile of rubble, caused when the upper half of a tall building had fallen apart before crashing to the ground.

It was an oddly strong beacon of life, much more than a human with complete HP would show. Curious about what exactly was trapped below, Harry walked closer, lifting the large piece of debris using only his hands.

The strength of being Level 100 was quite handy indeed.

He had made sure no one could see when he hid and transported the dragon, but if he was going to rescue whatever was imprisoned here, it was better if he kept his warrior persona.

Throwing the debris away rather uncaringly, he continued to dig further, moving aside small pieces and sharp stones until he finally found something.

A small hand, it couldn't belong to someone older than seven.

Harry stared in surprise, still seeing the magic that assured him that the child trapped was very much alive, and continued to move the rubble, this time more carefully as he tried not to injure him any further.

Harry discovered the kid was wearing something that looked remarkably like a white T-shirt, even if it was now dirtied, before he could finally see the head as well. Locks of black hair fell messily over tan skin; the child was bathed in white powder that came from the ruined building but Harry couldn't see that much blood anywhere.

How did someone this young manage to not only survive, but also avoid heavy injuries?

Harry continued to free the child while curiously wondering on the odd situation, feeling thankful that at least the poor kid seemed to be unconscious. This way he didn't have to deal with a panic attack or anything of that sort.

It didn't take long before Harry had completely uncovered the upper part of the body, pausing minutely upon arriving at the waist before continuing to free the legs.

The reason behind said action was the discovery of a long, silver tail covered with metal plates that sprouted from the child's lower back.

…Well, that certainly explained the lack of heavy wounds. The kid wasn't _human_.

Harry had never seen anything like him before however, so he was unsure of which race the kid belonged to. Not that it really made any difference. Harry wasn't human either, so judging others based on nothing but their race would be hypocritical of him.

Finally moving the last large stone that was immobilizing the child's feet, Harry carefully cradled him before straightening up, looking around to see if there were any other survivors. When he found none in the immediate area, he turned his gaze down to the kid again to assess the injuries, mentally making a list of possible-races the child could be.

Demiurge was a young demon, being only 45 years old.

This particular race reproduced mainly by corrupting other species, it didn't matter which so long it was at least somewhat intelligent, and once the Karma points were negative enough a ritual was made so the victim would be reborn as a demon. The problem with this process was that the new demon was always low-tier, and it required the investment of precious time.

Mid-tier demons could easily summon and slave lesser demons, and were commonly the leaders of armies once they had gathered enough creatures. Mid-tier demons only were born when an already powerful being got corrupted however, so they were not that common.

On few instances however, a new high-ranked demon would be 'created' by the sacrifice of thousands of low ranked demons. This last process was how Demiurge was born, the first Arch-Devil in the last 500 years.

Demons didn't really care about each other, but they had sacrificed many of their kind only for Demiurge to exist, and they expected him to rule over them all, to protect and guide their race as a whole in their self-appointed plan of World Domination. The excitement that came with the mere thought of bringing suffering to all living races on the world was enough for them to unite; to work together to reach this objective.

Therefore, his elders took care of him and taught him all kind of things: how to fight, how to torture, magic spells, battle strategy, manipulation, the list just went on and on.

Demiurge just practiced the last one to get away from his supposed 'Guards'. It hadn't even been that difficult.

He had smirked in triumph upon seeing his plan develop without hitches, finally leaving the older demons behind and flying away unsupervised. He wasn't scared of the exterior world. His 'Guards' were actually weaker than him, being only around 35 level, while he was already 60 level.

Sure they had more experience, but Demiurge considered himself to be smart enough to be able to face whatever situation this world threw at him. He was good at improvising, at creating and modifying plans on the spot, so he would be fine.

At least that's what he had believed the first five days of freedom.

Today, his sixth day in the exterior world, Demiurge had been performing experiments regarding mind-manipulation upon a few citizens of this small, isolated city, when something stronger than him had arrived.

A Dragon.

The reptile had piercing cerulean eyes and short horns that adorned the top of its skull like a crown. Its nose was pointy and had two short, oval nostrils. A long neck ran down from its head and into a muscular body, which was covered in curved light-blue scales that looked almost gray, with small spikes of bone running down its spine and tail.

Its bottom was covered in wide scales that was colored darker than the rest of its body. Four long limbs carried its body and allowed the creature to stand elevated and illustrious, moving gracefully fast for something that size. Each limb had 6 digits, which ended in strong talons seemingly made of crystal.

Giant rounded wings grew starting from just above its shoulders, with bone structures clearly visible through the thin layer of skin. A few large teeth poke out from the side of its mouth, showing a glimpse of the terror hiding inside as the beast roared angrily, exhaling green, cursed fire.

Demiurge internally panicked; an inherent instinct to flee or fight momentarily taking control over him before he decided the best option was to escape. He didn't have any information or experience on fighting dragons, it would be foolish to stay and fight a battle he wasn't sure he could win. Not when it wasn't necessary.

However, the Dragon seemed to instinctually recognize him as the greater foe, engaging in battle so fast Demiurge couldn't do anything else but fight back in self-defense, trying to determine the right moment to try to flee again.

But that moment didn't come.

His opponent was too fast for him to evade completely the attacks to escape, and the hard scales were seemingly impervious to his harmful magic. Physical attacks didn't seem to be the best option either, considering that Demiurge was overpowered in close-range physical battle.

After only a few minutes of coming back and forth with ideas and plans, he admitted with a feeling of dread that he had been foolish.

He hadn't been prepared to come out yet. He should have stayed with the others.

He was going to die now.

The tail of the dragon hit Demiurge directly on his abdomen, making him cough up blood as he was sent flying towards a tall building, which collapsed over him due to the impact.

He was going to _die_.

...And he really would have died, if that man hadn't come.

There was a tiny space from beneath the rubble, wide enough for him to see as the unknown warrior walked calmly towards the dragon, a dark, long great sword in his right hand.

He was unable to watch all the fight from his hiding place below the debris, but it wasn't long before he heard the pained cry of the giant reptile, along with a loud thud that made the ground vibrate like an earthquake.

That warrior… that _human_ had really defeated a dragon. One that was more powerful than him.

How?

Humans were weak; that was a constant fact. Even the greatest of humanity normally was around his own current level of power, 60 at best.

So _how_?

Demiurge didn't have much time to ponder on this however, as he watched with dread as the warrior returned to his field of vision and began to approach him.

Was that man really going to search for survivors?! The whole placed was covered in rubble!

He hurriedly dug deeper among the debris, covering himself with as many large pieces of rubble as he could before the man lifted the large part of the crashed building that had prevented Demiurge from completely watching the battle develop.

He was going to die.

The warrior, probably an adventurer, would find him, see his tail and ears and kill him on the spot. There was no reason to save him, nor let him live once the man noticed he wasn't human like him.

But if Demiurge was going to die, he was at least going to understand why.

He had been too full of himself and left his elders behind; that much he had accepted when he encountered the dragon. But now the threat was the warrior, and the main question was: Why was the human searching so accurately? How did that warrior find him?

Demiurge was not visible, so he expected the man would retreat, but the armored man simply knelt and started to dig deeper to find him.

The warrior was tracking his location somehow, there was no other explanation. A magical item perhaps? Maybe one of those 'talents' the humans seemed to be born with? Demiurge couldn't really reach an answer when he felt the debris over his right hand be lifted.

It was over. Perhaps if Demiurge attacked first…? No, did he really have any possibilities to win against a warrior that had defeated such a powerful dragon within a minute? He mused over this as he felt his right arm be freed from the rubble, knowing he was running out of time. He needed to decide on something right now.

Demiurge looked young, almost like a human child. Could he manipulate the human using that? In the end that was his best bet.

So he feigned to be unconscious, making the most innocent, sleeping face he could muster as he felt the weight over his head be lifted as well. He willed himself to remain immobile as the man carefully moved the debris from over his back, doing his best not to tense up once his waist was visible.

The warrior could see his tail now, as if his ears hadn't been enough indication.

The human paused, and Demiurge briefly considered if he should have simply attacked after all, but the man resumed his previous activity almost immediately, continuing to work on freeing his legs.

 _It had worked! It really did work!_ He wasn't completely sure he was going to survive yet, but his chance had increased considerably.

It wasn't long before he stopped feeling anything over him at all, so he assumed all the rubble had been taken off him. Armored arms moved him slowly, carefully, until he was pressed against a metal-covered chest.

The adventurer was holding him, taking him away of the fallen building that had been acting as a roof of sorts, so he could now feel the light of the sun cover his almost-closed eyelids.

It wouldn't do to show his diamond-like eyes. He needed to keep them hidden, maintain the illusion of humanity as much as possible.

Demiurge watched as the man searched for something out of his field of vision, the gloved metallic hand returning with a red potion in it—

—which was immediately poured just over his face.

For an infinitely long moment he thought this was it, he was either going to be knocked out or tortured, but the sensation the liquid caused upon touching his tan skin was the opposite.

A healing potion. The warrior used a healing potion on him.

…Why bother when the man knew Demiurge was obviously not human?

"That should be enough. Now, someone with your strength won't have any problems going back home, so I'll let you rest here." The warrior spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, leaving him over a portion of the ground that was free of rocks and debris, since it felt smooth and warm over his back.

Demiurge kept his act together, still playing unconscious. The adventurer chuckled after a small pause, something he didn't really understand, and raised his metal-gloved hand to ruffle Demiurge's dirty black hair.

"You don't have to fake sleep; I'm not going to hurt you."

Demiurge reacted immediately to that statement.

He used his skill **[Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw]** to extend his claws, which stretched beyond eighty centimeters, using one hand to try to take a hold of the armored wrist that was over his head, while the other pointed threateningly at the uncovered neck.

The warrior wasn't wearing a helmet, and he was going to use that to its fullest.

But the man simply blocked Demiurge's claws with his free hand, emerald eyes looking almost amused at the attempt, before taking back the hand he had used to ruffle his hair, which easily slipped away from his claws.

 _Now he was going to die for sure_ —

"Hey little one, which race are you?"

… _what?_

"Don't look at me like that, it's an easy question." The man actually smiled, as if Demiurge's attempt at killing him was nothing more than a child's tantrum "I assure you I won't do anything to harm you, regardless of your answer."

Demiurge narrowed his eyes skeptically, but he was at disadvantage. In the end, in face of such an alarming threat, he didn't have much choice but to answer.

"I'm a demon." He answered honestly with feigned calm. He had considered lying about his species, but there was a high chance the man already knew the answer and this was only a test of sorts.

The warrior hummed interestedly, nodding once in understanding before straightening up, leaving Demiurge sitting on the ground.

"Thanks for being honest. Well then little demon, see you around." the man said simply with a mocking farewell salute, before turning around to leave in the same direction he had come from.

The adventurer was leaving him behind just like that? Sparing his life just like that?

 _Why_?

It didn't make any sense. He was a demon, part of the ones who used violence to provoke destruction, atrocious monsters that existed only for the extermination of all sentient and good living beings. It wasn't an exaggeration to say demons were also synonymous of "evil."

So why let him, a potential enemy, live? Why when the adventurer knew how strong he already was? Didn't he understand Demiurge was only going to be getting stronger with the pass of time?

"Why?" he ends up whispering against his will, if only because he prided on his almost flawless reasoning. Demiurge usually understood the motive behind an action, behind a word, behind an expression, behind the smallest of _twitches_.

But he couldn't understand _this_.

By all rights, the human shouldn't have been able to listen his soft whisper, but the warrior actually halted and half-turned to face him again with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why you say? Hmm yes, I see why it would be confusing for you." The man said calmly, seemingly unperturbed when Demiurge frowned in irritation at his response "The answer is simple really. You haven't done anything yet, at least up to my knowledge, and I don't kill without a good reason."

The warrior shrugged uncaringly, before turning around again to walk further away from the destroyed city.

"I'm not human!" Demiurge called to him once more, not sure why he was insisting on risking his own life like this. The man was leaving, he was going to survive, so why was he so _aggravated_?

"That doesn't define you. I've seen angels slaughter hundreds of thousands without hesitation, it's not like something so trivial like a 'race' or the 'karma points' could determine whether you are dangerous or not." The man stopped and turned around again, looking seriously at him for a long moment before the warrior actually _smirked_.

"Besides, it's not like I'm human either."

The warrior took a step forward, but disappeared before the metallic sole of his boot could touch the ground. Demiurge immediately stood up and activated his detection spells, trying to determine if the man was invisible and actually going to kill him now, but there was nothing around him.

It took him a while to accept it, but extensive research showed that the man really had teleported away, which meant he was both, a warrior and a magic caster. But Demiurge hadn't seen him throw any spells at the dragon, not in the small glimpses of battle he had been able to see.

He knelt upon understanding the meaning of that revelation, shuddering in fear and frustration, claws clutching the burned ground beneath him.

That adventurer had killed a dragon that was stronger than him… _without going all out_.

Just how strong was that hum—?

" _It's not like I'm human either."_

The words resounded in his head clearly, vividly as if that… _creature_ parading around like a human was still in front of him.

Demiurge needed to investigate what exactly was _that_. If not human, it wouldn't do to confront him without knowing the weaknesses of his race.

Harry walked nonchalantly among the shadows of the forest, having taken off the armor he used whenever he needed something from a human city. He liked to parade as a warrior instead of a magic caster, life was easier when the others thought they only needed to be wary of Harry's strength and weapons, instead of considering his mere presence dangerous.

He smiled at nothing in particular as he walked, still feeling amused. He really shouldn't be provoking demons like that, and he was sure that little kid was going to grow up to be strong, but Merlin it was so much _fun_.

He came out of his musings when he recognized the area he had walked in, aware that he was about to enter in the territory of the dark elves. He nodded in greeting, smiling good-naturally at the ones he encountered, but didn't stop to chat with them. He was searching for a particular pair of elves after all−

"Harry-sama!"

"H-Harry-sama?"

A pair of twins greeted him enthusiastically. Harry chuckled and hunched down, extending his arms in an obvious invitation for a hug. Aura brightened up, smiling even wider before she broke into a run, coming at him so fast in a familiar manner that made him subconsciously prepare for the tackle.

Aura was a cheerful, tomboyish girl with dark skin and pointed ears, with golden hair and heterochromia; her left eye being blue while the right eye was green. It was a really distinctive trait, Harry strongly suspected only the dark elves capable of surpassing the 60 level were born with them.

Harry caught the girl that was in fact 70 years old, but looked to be around eleven, taking a small step back to keep his balance. It was a competition of sorts, where Aura always did her best to try to tackle him to the ground and Harry tried to keep up standing.

"Ah, um, s-sorry Harry-sama" Aura's twin brother, Mare, said as it was custom, apologizing needlessly on Aura's behalf. Harry shrugged off the apology as he always did, using his left hand to ruffle Mare's gold hair.

Both twins had heterochromia, being naturally powerful, but seemed to stand out in different fields. Mare was very proficient at magic, most specifically at the one used to control the environment and wide-ranged attacks. Aura on the other hand seemed to be better at close-range physical battle, as well as anything regarding the taming and training of beasts.

They would make a perfect team once they were older, of that Harry was sure.

"I got a present for you both." Harry said smiling, letting go of Aura to hug Mare's shoulders, knowing the male elf was too shy to accept the greeting hug he always offered "Or well, I got the right materials for crafting it anyways. Want to help me make them?"

"Sure!" Aura answered immediately, taking a hold of his free arm to pull him towards Harry's residence "What is it? A new pet?"

Harry wanted to say she couldn't really craft a pet, but chose to remain silent upon remembering that was how Golems were made.

"Let's say I had an interesting encounter with a dragon…. And I remember you had asked for a whip right? And Mare for a dragon leather suit?"

"YES!"

"Ah, y-you don't really have to− um, I mean…"

He simply laughed in response, letting Aura lead the way to Harry's home. Even when he was technically positioned at the border of the Dark elves' territory, he had placed so many protective and repelling wards around it that only those keyed into the wards could cross the invisible border.

Hell, most elves knew Harry lived somewhere around this area, but were unable to even see the building.

But Aura and Mare were his favorites, having been the first newborns he met after he made the official alliance with the Chief of the Dark Elves, so they could come visit whenever they wanted. Harry had keyed them as a present for their 10th birthday, when they were basically still toddlers, since that was the day their parents had formally proclaimed him as the Elves' equivalent of a Godfather.

Crossing the wards, the day passed quickly between work and laughs, with Aura helping him take the important bits out of the dragon, while Mare supported with the crafting of the items.

All things considered, it had been a very good day indeed.

A century and half after that day, a full grown demon walked elegantly among the hallways of his palace. The male adult could almost pass off as human, if one were to ignore the sharp fangs, long ears and the metal-like tail that moved rhythmically from side to side behind him.

This was the domain Demiurge had chosen to rule over, having basically made it a nation composed solely of demons. The prisoners didn't really count as civilians after all, so the small thousands of other species that were kept in concentration camps didn't matter in the slightest.

He stopped once he reached a window, which allowed him to look over his territory. The full moon was hanging peacefully over grass and buildings alike, it made for quite a serene picture.

…Conquering the world, eh?

It had to be the most _stupid_ thing he had ever heard. What was the point in doing that? Not only would that come with many problems such as the perpetual maintenance of order to avoid a rebellion, the selected leaders of every subjugated country that could end up betraying them… not to mention that the fear and desperation of the victims decreased when they were already expecting it to happen, which would make it much duller.

The fact that he had been hearing about 'World domination' and how it was the motive behind his very own birth made him want to scoff in disappointment. Who would be stupid enough to actually pursuit that?

Demiurge was still a young adult however, and was still learning a few things from the more experienced, weaker demons around him, so he had decided to play along for now.

With this in mind, Demiurge assigned mid-tier demons as Generals, to train and organize the armies that would be acting as main force in the subjugation of the chosen regions. Instead of attacking the nations closest to his (that were already on guard for this very reason), it was better to get rid of the most dangerous countries first, or conquer the ones that offered more benefits.

Demiurge had his gaze placed over a particularly profitable forest that was almost as wide as a small nation, said to have many herbs and creatures that could be used in alchemy, rituals and potions. The army he sent to that place was not particularly powerful, since he didn't want to damage the land, but it was a large number as to better intimidate the original owners into submission.

It took the Generals a month to prepare, then another to arrive to the edge of said forest, only for the first horde to be completely _slaughtered_. There were no survivors, no witnesses, no one knew what had happened to the army other than not a single demon returned, not even the Mid-tier General that had been sent to lead them.

The other Mid-tier demons argued over the situation among themselves, making another attempt without discussing it with Demiurge. They needed to gather more information before reporting anything to him, lest they be punished for their incompetence.

But the second horde was mutilated just like the first, not even the demons trained in stealth they had added managed to survive. The Generals didn't have enough time to make a third attempt before Demiurge, their king, called for them to report their progress.

"You're telling me you wasted not only one, but _two_ whole armies trying to get information from the enemy," the voice was laced with cold anger, the smile that always adorned the Demon King's face turning into something that was little more than a show of sharp fangs "and you still don't know _anything_ about how they were defeated?"

The Generals didn't have enough time to answer, Demiurge didn't allow them that luxury. The whole group that had been in charge of leading the attack on the forest fell like puppets whose strings had been cut, unconscious after receiving a single magical attack from their King.

"Take them to the dungeons, use the 4th cell." Demiurge ordered to the other demons in the room, which bowed before complying with his command. He would kill the lot of useless, idiotic pawns if it weren't such a waste of Mid-tier demons, but the sad reality was that they were not that common. He would have to conform with punishing them at length.

Demiurge summoned another group of Generals, now giving a very specific set of instructions for the next horde. This time, there were a few demons whose only purpose was to observe and report via **[Message]** during the battle, and at the end of yet another sound defeat, there was at least one survivor.

The demons that had gone as observers didn't survive for that long, and only were able to describe the beginning of the battle in their report. Summing up the different versions they had received, the conclusive answer was that it was as if the forest was defending itself, the branches of the trees expanding to drill into the winged demons, while the very earth parted to swallow the land demons.

The ground would shatter in two and let the victims fall before it united again, successfully burying the lesser demons alive until they died crushed by the ground above them.

Curiously enough, Demiurge's backup plan had actually worked. The only non-demon they had sent had been spared, so they could now get more information from the enemy they were facing against.

"I r-really couldn't see any creature, there was nothing but nature itself defending that forest…" the lizardman that had witnessed the battle muttered, looking at Demiurge's feet while pathetically trembling. He studied the lizardman's form closely, frowning in displeasure once he detected there was more to it.

This prisoner, something so beneath him, _dared_ to withhold information.

" _ **Report the entirety of what you've witnessed in that battle"**_ Demiurge demanded using his skill **[Domination Mantra]**. He watched with cruel amusement as the lizardman clenched its jaws in an attempt to bite off its own tongue, but was unable to since that would go against the order he had given.

Unable to do anything but obey, the lizardman started to speak again. Most of it was the same version he had just given, there was only a small difference between both tales.

"I could only get a glimpse of him, but I am sure… there was an armored human just at the border of the forest. The man seemed to be speaking, but I could not hear his words."

Evil Lord Wrath, one of Demiurge's few trusted guards, snarled upon hearing that phrase.

"Are you saying three whole armies have been crushed by _humans_?" the last word was hissed with a disdain so noticeable it was almost dripping, the room getting hotter as the winged demon's ire grew. The lizardman had the audacity to smirk weakly at that, answering with a short sentence.

"Humans? No. You were crushed by a _single human_."

Wrath growled lowly, its aura growing more dangerous as it was surrounded by killing intent. Demiurge simply raised an arm to stop his guard from lashing at the witness, diamond-like eyes focused interestedly on the lizardman.

Could it be?

" _ **Describe this human.**_ "

The lizardman grinded its teeth for a moment, before starting to report what he had seen. While he had been far away from the battlefield, their species had sharp vision so he was able to describe the human without issues.

A grey, shining armor that covered the human almost completely, the only feature shown being the head since he didn't use a helmet. Raven curls, green eyes and a light-brown skin that seemed to be the result of getting tan rather than its natural color. A great sword held behind his back, even if said weapon was never drawn.

"Impossible, it must be a lie." Envy, another one of Demiurge's guards spoke for the first time "There's no way a human warrior of all things is behind this defeat."

"No, _there is no way_ this low creature is resisting Demiurge-sama's skill. It cannot utter a single lie." Wrath answered his comrade using her same words rather mockingly, before frowning with perplexity.

"But surely…"

Demiurge didn't listen to his guards discussion, mind completely taken off guard by the memory of a warrior he had never quite forgotten.

" _It's not like I'm human either."_ The words resounded on his mind as clearly as the day they had been uttered, almost as if he was living it again.

"Demiurge-sama?" Envy questioned upon seeing Demiurge grin widely, tail swaying in apparent excitement. Finally, _finally_ he had encountered that creature again!

He had never admitted it, not even to himself, but one of the reasons he had yet to leave these lowly demons behind was due to the lack of information on that man. That creature parading around like a human, who had been strong enough to defeat a Level 90 dragon in less than a minute, and using only a Greater sword.

And now Demiurge could get more information about him, could lure him out of the forest the warrior seemed to be protecting.

"Make the other armies retreat; we will focus our attack on that forest." He said swiftly to his guards at the same time he killed the lizardman with a single hand motion, the lifeless body falling with a soft thud "I want everyone back here before the month ends."

Both demons bowed in unison, accepting the order. Still bent, Wrath spoke incredibly softly, tentatively, knowing fully well that questioning his King's orders was not the wisest option.

"Pardon my words, but if we attack fully, the resources of that forest will be destroyed as well—"

"Let it burn." Demiurge cut in with a tone of finality, grinning widely in a show of fangs that made Wrath tense up in fear "The resources are not important anymore, not when that _thing_ is there."

Not when all they needed to do was destroy that forest, its apparent home.

After all, what better way to attract a hero than by playing villain?

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

Well, I recall reading in one of the Light Novels that the potions actually didn't have to be drank, they still worked so long it came in contact with some part of the body, so poor young Demi had the flask turned over his face haha.

As to the reason I used 'Harry' instead of 'Hadrian' now? Well, if Harry got to know the twins since they were born, he would make sure to present himself as Harry. In my other stories, no matter how much he insists they consider it would be disrespectful, and continue to address him as Hadrian.

And yeah, the one crushing the demons armies is not Harry but Mare, Harry is just at the front to make sure none of them make anything funny, and to instruct Mare in his attacks, with phrases like "The right side still has many alive." or "Good, your administrating your mana better now! That attack used to consume more, right?"

…

As for my dear readers that are following my other stories…. I have no excuse! I have the next chapter for both stories as drafts, with 2K words each… but then this plot-bunny came, and I couldn't get it out of my system without writing it out.

Not the first time it happens, that's how I got the Final chapter of both stories, as well as a Prologue for one that is only Overlord (no x-over and I didn't publish it) but damn, I'll never end my stories if this keeps happening! I really had refused to write this, let alone publish it… but the part of my brain that is quite good at reasoning against my decisions said that it was ok if it was only a one-shot. I could write this and still focus on finishing my stories that way. Win-win situation.

*Sighs* Sorry if you're waiting on the other 2 stories, free time is scarce now so I'm not sure when those will be published. Maybe mid-may if I'm lucky.

Oh well, thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Chapter was of 7.2K words = 17 pages in Word.


End file.
